


The 'Oh Fuck' Moment

by AlleyTheGayCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyTheGayCat/pseuds/AlleyTheGayCat
Summary: Draco's Realizationor:The moment when Draco realizes he might have a crush on one Wayne Hopkins.





	The 'Oh Fuck' Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel: First Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635096) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 

> As a gift to the lovely Inukagome15

4am on a Monday morning is not a time humans are meant to be awake.   


Draco is awake, though this is not his choice. He got back from the Yule Ball and he  _ can’t stop thinking about Wayne. _ There’s not even anything special to be thinking about, Wayne wasn’t particularly well dressed. Sure he was wearing a smart robe in a beautiful deep red, a great choice since it complimented his dark skin- why does he care? Why does  _ Draco Malfoy _ care about what some Hufflepuff was wearing to the Yule Ball, it’s not like it was relevant or exciting. They were just hanging out and talking about how badly dressed some of the other attendees were and Wayne even  _ made fun of Weasley’s outfit. _ Draco couldn’t have  _ dreamed _ of  _ Wayne Hopkins _ doing anything resembling making fun of an outfit unprompted, even if Weasley deserved it.

And what’s Wayne’s angle that he’s playing. He’s nice and caring and  _ doesn’t want anything from him. _ He doesn’t treat him like some kind of leader or idol or a tool for getting power or influence like his housemates; he just cared. Which of course had to be a lie, nobody doesn’t want  _ anything _ from him. They always expect something from him. But Wayne has shown no signs of wanting anything from him, just to be his friend. Somebody needs to give him the memo that  _ Malfoys don’t have friends. _ Malfoys have allies, contacts, enemies, not friends. 

But Draco wants to be Wayne’s friend? Wayne’s nice and caring and clever and loyal and cute- cute? Why is that in the list? Why is he thinking Wayne is cute, like sure, he looked  _ really  _ nice in his dress robes and it was wonderful when he made that slight at Weasley’s robes and-   


_ Oh Fuck. _


End file.
